Faithfully
by gleek1129
Summary: Rachel knew it wouldn't last, everything she cherished and held close crumbled at the fault of herself.    Just a quote from Chapter 1! Reaction in full-length story to episode 2x09: Special Education
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my very first Glee story! And first story in general. It's a bit depressing at first, not gonna lie, but I hope to make this a (semi) happy ending! Leave some reviews, constructive criticism, not bitching at me. I've just started watching glee, and finally finished catching up watching them and this little number just popped into my head! So tell me what ya think!

-Melissa

* * *

She had never been so broken down before. So completely lost, utterly alone. And she had no one to blame but herself. Finn was wrong, it wasn't just about the Santana of it all, but the sheer fact that the precious piece of him she desperately wanted to share with him was no longer plausible in the slightest. She felt a dull ache in her chest as she harmonized in the background, stealing secret glances at him while he smiled and danced around with the Cheerios. One time he caught her eye. She knew she had a sad smile on her face, and his bright one slowly dissappated when he looked at her.

She was so ashamed.

As soon as the song was over, after acting happy and giddy for the sake of the team, she bolted. She couldn't handle it. She saw Finn and Santana flirting on stage and it was killing her inside. Sighing, Rachel Berry walked to her locker, opening it and gently unsticking the caldenar she had made earlier in the year along with the magazine cutouts that read 'Finn 4ever.' Rachel knew it wouldn't last, everything she cherished and held close crumbled at the fault of herself.

Somehow she managed to hold back the tears as she placed the sentiments of her relationship with Finn carefully in a spare folder she kept for Glee. She shouldered her bag and left the school, walking briskly to the safety of Kurt Hummel's car. She opened the passenger side door and slid in gratefully to the comfortable seat. "Hey," she heaved out, smiling.

"Hey," he replied starting the car. "How was Glee?"

"It was alright," Rachel replied. "Mercedes and Tina solo'ed to celebrate Sectionals victory. It was fun," she managed to smile a little bit, but Kurt, damn gay man that he was heard the insincerity in her voice. He looked over at her carefully and noticed that her Finn neckalce was no longer resting at her collarbone.

"Where's the necklace?" he demanded.

"In my bag," Rachel said, the tears again filling her eyes. "Finn and I broke up."

"Because of Santana? I'm going to kill her, I swear to God, I am."

Rachel forcefully put her hand on Kurt's knee to bring him back to reality. "It wasn't Santana, Kurt. It's completely my fault. I was hurt and I turned to Puck for comfort and it was stupid and wrong and now we're done. I'll manage," she said weakly.

Kurt put the car in drive and left the parking lot. "I don't want you to be hurting," he said cautiously.

"It'll be okay. It's a wound, and it will heal. I deserve it," Rachel said with honesty.

"To be honest, Rachel, you're handling yourself remarkably calmly."

For the first time since the break up, Rachel cracked a smile and giggled. "Guess this drama queen's growing up."

"Come on, honey," Kurt said, smiling back at her. "We're gonna go shopping."

"You're phone's ringing, Rachel. Should I answer?" Kurt called from the waiting area of the dressing room.

"Who is it?" she yelled back.

"Finn."

There was a few moments of silence, then, "No. Let it ring."

* * *

"Are you sure he won't be here?" Rachel whispered as she exited the car.

"Positive, he's got practice til 7."

"Okay, but I'm just putting this box in his room and then we're leaving. Promise?"

"I promise, Rachel. Come on," Kurt pulled her by the arm rather roughly because Rachel wouldn't budge from the patio. Kurt heaved a sigh and gave her a look of contempt. "Look, Rachel, if you don't go now, you're gonna be sitting there until he gets home from practice."

"Fine, fine, you're right. I'll be back in like two minutes."

Rachel held the heavy box to her chest and hurried up the stairs, feeling extremely haunted by the house she was in. There were pictures of her and Finn on the walls with his mom and by themselves and it hurt to look. She finally reached the top of the steps, and made a quick right, bumping the semi-open door with her hip to give her more access.

She spun around to find a place for the box and dropped it in shock.

Finn and Santana, halfway naked on Finn's bed. "Oh, my god," she whispered in shock. She averted her eyes and looked at a corner of the room to find it covered in pictures of her. It was too much, and she whipped around to find Finn staring at her."

"Kurt-football til-oh, my god-stuff-oh, god," she stuttered.

"Rachel," Finn began, covering himself and Santana hastily. "I'm-"

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to give you back your stuff, I thought you were at practice til 7, I'm so sorry. So sorry," the tears in her eyes were spilling over and the terror in her voice was extremely evident. She covered her eyes and backed out of the room. "Have fun."

She ran down the stairs and into Kurt's waiting arms, who evidently heard her stuttering.

"Take me away," Rachel begged. "Please, just take me away."

Kurt looked up the stairs to see Finn still wrapped in his sheet, Santana standing rather sheepishly behind him.

With poison in his eyes and voice, Kurt said, "You disgust me, Finn."

And with that he guided Rachel away and into his car.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for such an overwhelming response! New Glee tonight! WOo hoo! Onto Chapter 2!

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning with a headache and feeling sore. Maybe the day before had just been some horrific nightmare, the worst possible scenerio her subconscious could create. But as she looked at her phone and saw no good morning text from Finn, she knew that yesterday had been very real. Gasping, she looked at the date and realized it was December 2nd. She and Finn broke up on the last day of November. That meant she had been sleeping for at least 35 hours. "Crap."

Looking again, she saw a voicemail icon, so she checked her voicemail.

Message 1- "Hey, Rachel, it's Mr. Schue. I was just wondering if you're feeling okay? No one's really heard from you, and we missed you at Glee. Hope you didn't catch a stomach bug, there's been one going around. Anyway, hope to see you at Glee tomorrow. Bye."

Message 2- "Rachel, it's Kurt. Don't be too upset, it'll be okay. Mercedes said you weren't in school today, but I know you're stronger than this. Get to school, you'll feel better with the distraction. Bye, Rachel."

Message 3- "Umm, hey. This is Quinn. I know we're not really friends, but I heard about what happened, and you're not alone. I wrote down what happened in Glee today, Finn said you need to visualize meetings in your head or something. Anyways, see you at Glee tomorrow."

Message 4- "Rachie, it's Daddy. You're not answering your phone, but we got a call saying you didn't go to school today. Honey, you don't want to miss out on Glee. We love you and we'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Bye."

Message 5- "It's me. Well you know, Finn. Um, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you at school or Glee. Um, just let someone know you're still alive? No one's heard from you. Yeah-okay. Bye."

Five messages? _Geeze,_ she thought to herself. Rachel sighed as she climbed out of bed and headed for her mirror. She looked awful, but getting a shower and putting cucumbers on her eyes for a couple minnutes would reduce the puffiness of them and calm her frazzled nerves.

A half hour later, after working out vigorously, (seriously, why give up something so good for you?) she put her hygiene plan into action.

She left for school at the same time as always, and unless you knew great makeup tricks, no one would be able to tell that she had been crying for a day and a half. Rachel thoughtfully chewed on a banana walking to school, the breezy air was helping her keep her calm and keep her head clear.

_Besides_, she thought to herself. _If I'm ever going to make it big on Broadway, I have to be able to act. This is just a challenge to my skills._

She reached school and braced her shoulders, pulling open the doors to check for any jocks carrying slushies. Seeing none, the brunette dashed to her locker to retrieve her books before going to the choir room. Across the hall, she spotted Finn with Puck, the former looking stiff and uncomfortable around the latter. The two began to walk and as they passed Rachel, she heard Puck say, "Dude, I'm sorry. I couldn't..."

The tears sprang to Rachel's eyes before she could stop herself, and even though she thought it was impossible, she felt even worst. Puck and Finn had just gotten past the whole babygate incident, and she had probably cost Puck his best friend.

Silently, she shut her locker and walked to the choir room, praying no one was in there. She was kind of lucky. Sam was in there and so were Artie and Tina, but none of their significant others were and that didn't make her heart hurt.

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile, grabbing a notebook out of her bag along with a pen. "What's up?"

Sam grunted in response, his blonde hair was soaked and Rachel knew that meant he had woken up late. Artie smiled at her, "Not much, Rachel. How are you?"

Tina elbowed him in the arm throwing a pointed look towards the door, where Finn and Santana were passing. Having seen Rachel in there, Finn had redirected their course.

"I'm okay," Rachel replied carefully, sipping on her water. "Just stressed about regionals."

Tina looked immensely relieved. "You're not leaving Glee? When you weren't here yesterday..." she trailed off.

Rachel was shocked but tried not to show it. "I was really tired. I guess I didn't realize how tired I actually was. But I would never leave Glee, no matter how bad it gets."

"That's awesome, Rachel. Because we really do need you. Not just your voice, but your devotion and hounding on us to work on our numbers," Artie said, smiling up at her.

_He was such a sweet soul_, Rachel decided on the spot. When she made it big one day, she'd make sure that Artie would be attending a red carpet event with her. "Thank you, Artie. It feels good to be needed." Artie and Tina both smiled at her before Tina stood to wheel their friend to class. On the way out, Tina reached for Rachel's hand and aqueezed it slightly. Rachel looked up, surprised, but squeezed Tina's hand gently in return before smiling. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

"You're not leaving for class?" Sam asked as he made his way out as weel.

"It's my study hall. I'm just gonna stay here for a while." Rachel was already scribbling away in her notebook, no doubt thinking of songs for regionals. Sam shrugged and left, closing the door behind him.

Rachel sighed in contentment, this was the perfect time to just vent by song. She didn't move from her seat, there was no need for a whole performance or Brad to play piano, acepella was perfect. Looking down to where she had tweaked the lyrics, Rachel began to sing:

_Sophomore year in high school, when we first met _

_We'd make out in your big truck to Radiohead _

_And on my 16th birthday, we got matching tattoos._

The tattoos were made of henna, no way would Rachel ever get a real one. It was hard thinking of the memories, so she skipped to the chorus.

_In another life, I would be your girl _

_We'd keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world In another life, _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say you were _

_The one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away_

_The on that got away_

Closing the book as she finished, she walked to grab a tissue, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She never saw Finn looking at her with a sad look in eye through the window.

_Maybe it's good she didn't see me_, Finn thought to himself, as he walked away.

In the room, Rachel tore the song out of the notebook and threw it in the trash, feeling stupid for crying over someone who was already over her.

She had to let him go anyway.

* * *

That's all for this one! I typed this all out on my ipod touch. OUCH! Song used it "The One That Got Away" by the gorgeously talented Katy Perry, off of the album Teenage Dream! Listen to that whole album, it's amazing, especially Firework, Circle the Drain, Pearl and The One That Got Away!

The plan I have for updating is the days I have off from work. Chapter three will be either Saturday or Sunday, 12/11 or 12/12. And Chapter four will be next Thursday 12/16! Thanks for reading!

Peace and Love,

Melissa


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! Explanation at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Finn was flustered. It wasn't exactly a foreign feeling to him, but at that moment, he just wanted to run back in his room, burrow under some blankets and act like the humiliating moment he had just had the misfortune of experience would disappear. Just as he turned to do so, he remembered Santana was behind him, for once looking a little embarrassed.

"I think you should leave," he told her hoarsely, shaking his head. "This was a mistake."

_How did I even get here?_ he asked himself.

* * *

_"So now we're free to see each other," Santana said, sounding sickeningly sweet. "We're easily the hottest couple in school-"_

_"We're not a couple, Santana," Finn said, grabbing his last book and shutting the locker door. "We're not even friends."_

_The lithe girl forcefully pushed him against his locker. "Oh, we're gonna be a couple, or the whole student body is gonna find out about your 'little' problem, Finn." She then wrapped her arm around his waist, gesturing for him to do the same. Summoning a sweet smile, she said, "come on, Finn, let's go to your place."_

_

* * *

_

_I'm officially retarded, _Finn decided_  
_

"Finn, I don't think you realize what you're saying," the Latina told him, arms crossed over her bare chest. "If I leave, I tell the student body, starting with Jacob Ben Israel. Is that what you really want?"

He knew that this was part of his problem in the first place. Finn was overly concerned about his reputation. "I'm not saying we should break up," he started slowly. "I just need some space. As my girlfriend, you can respect that right?"

Santana smiled widely, knowing that things were going her way once again. "Of course, Finnocence," she purred out. "Pick me up tomorrow before school, we'll have some fun."

With that, she dressed quickly and left the Hudson-Hummel household.

_

* * *

_

*Next Day*

The school had quickly learned about the dramatic breakup of Rachel Berry and Finnegan Hudson, and of course noticed Santana and Finn walking together hand in hand towards the choir room. They were deterred various times by Santana wanting to display some PDA every time she noticed someone shooting her questioning looks. Eventually they made it to the choir room, with an agitated Mr. Schuester waiting outside.

"About time," he called down the hall at the sight of them. "Has anyone seen Rachel? I have a solo for her and you, Finn."

Mercedes injected, "No one has seen her, Mr. Schue. She missed school."

Mr. Schuester's mouth fell open. "Rachel never misses school."

The diva shrugged, but concern was evident in her eyes. "Well today she did."

"I guess Santana will take the solo for today," the director said under his breath. "Alright," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "Today, I wanted to try something a little softer. We're going to try 'With or Without You' by U2, acoustically. Puck, guitar please." He handed music to Finn, Santana and Puck.

Nodding his head, Schue let Puck begin the guitar. _(Finn_, **Santana, _both_**)

Finn began to sing:

_See the stone set in your eyes _

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_ I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate _

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_ And I wait without you_

At this point, Santana began quietly harmonizing with Finn:

_**With or without you **_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_**You give it all but I want more **_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_**With or without you**_

_** With or without you**_

_** I can't live**_

_** With or without you**_

Santana began singing a solo:

**And you give yourself away**

** And you give yourself away**

_**And you give **_

_**And you give**_

_** And you give yourself away**_

**My hands are tied**

**My body bruised, he's got me with**

** Nothing to win and **

**Nothing left to lose**

_**And you give yourself away **_

_**And you give yourself away **_

_**And you give**_

_** And you give**_

_** And you give yourself away**_

_**With or without you **_

_**With or without you**_

_** I can't live **_

_**With or without you**_

The whole club joined in with the oh's_**  
**_

_**With or without you **_

_**With or without you**_

_** I can't live **_

_**With or without you **_

_**I can't live  
**_

_**With or without you**_

The song ended quietly, with Finn's eyes wet-looking, obviously trying to hold in the tears. It got to be too much, and he left the room.

Santana stared after him longingly, causing her to get odd looks from Quinn and Puck.

* * *

"Dude! What the hell was that about?" Finn looked up to see Puck running down the hall towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up, Puck. It's not like you even care anyway."

"Finn. What's eating at you?"

"Rachel's eating at me! I miss her like crazy and can't forgive her, and I fuck up everything. She's never going to talk to me again." Finn looked down.

"Why wouldn't she? Berry's nuts about you, Hudson. Seriously. She's nuts," Puck said.

"I don't want to talk to you, Puck," Finn said, walking towards the exit of the school. "See ya."

As soon as Finn reached his car, he pulled out his cell phone and called Rachel. It almost directly went to voicemail. She was definitely ignoring him.

"Hey, this is Rachel Berry. If you need something urgently, and it's between the hours of 3 and 5 pm, please come find me at Glee practice. Otherwise leave a message at the sound of the tone. Have a great day!"

"It's me. Well you know, Finn. Um, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you at school or Glee. Um, just let someone know you're still alive? No one's heard from you. Yeah-okay. Bye." Finn hung up the phone and banged his head against the steering wheel. I am so retarded, he thought to himself.

And with that not-so-comforting thought, Finn drove home.

* * *

Super short chapter, I'm sorry! Anyways, I have a valid explanation why I've been shitty as an updater.

First, holidays got me.

Second, my daughter ended up getting really sick and we had about two weeks of hospital visits, IVs and no sleep. I got depressed and there was no way I could even think of writing.

Lastly, I had an accident and broke my wrist! I couldn't type. Life just decided to attack all at once!

But it doesn't hurt to type as much now, so hopefully I become a better updater! haha.

Song used was With or Without You by U2! I heard a cover of it by Boyce Avenue and was inspired!

youtube . com/watch?v=cGqN9PpW5Ic

Take a listen, they did a wonderful job! I could totally see Rachel and Finn singing this.

Oh! And i had an idea for a oneshot that I'm working on. I'm having a feeling it might get out of hand, though. :/

We shall see!

Love&hugs,

Melissa


End file.
